


Player Two

by quimmble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brotherhood timeframe, College AU, Friends to Lovers, Gamer Prompto, I suck at tags i'm sorry, M/M, Noctis sucks at feelings, Prompto is the best friend we all wished we had, They don't leave Insomnia, in a way? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimmble/pseuds/quimmble
Summary: Prompto had some exciting news to tell Noctis but when Noctis didn't take it so well, the prince was left figuring out not only why it upset him but where his true feelings for his best friend lead.---Thanks to @reposedregnum for being my beta!





	Player Two

“So.”

“…So?”

Noctis gazed over at his best friend with a quirk to his brow. He knew Prompto had something to tell him. It was obvious with the way he’s been squirming all morning with a giddiness that was outside the normal levels for him. The prince had racked his brain about it all day while sitting through drab lectures. Maybe…a new game release? Another girl he’s crushing on? Noctis couldn’t find anything that stood out to provoke him being so extra, but he figured now was the fated moment he’d finally spill the beans.

They both sat at a booth in their favorite joint to get junk food just a few blocks from Noctis’ apartment. Noctis went back to munching on his burger while his friend stalled. He seemed…nervous? Noctis sat his food down, dabbing a napkin at his lips before sitting back and crossing his arms. He humored a little smile on his lips now, giving his full attention to the blonde.

“Well?”

Prompto squirmed a bit, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck in that cute way he does when he’s nervous. His bright blue eyes looked guilty, but why?

“So….I’m quitting uni…” His gaze remained cast down, but the wince he gave made it obvious he caught a glance of Noctis’ reaction.

The raven-haired boy stiffened his shoulders a bit, the smile fading from his lips.  
“…What?”  
He sat up, arms uncrossing so his hands rested on the booth cushion to his sides.  
“Why?”

Prompto smiled a little, still sheepish and shrunk on himself.  
“It’s not like uni is hard or anything! I’m not failing or….you know….” He shrugged but then clambered back a bit more excitedly. “It’s because I found my future career! I’m already making money doing what I love, so….why stay in uni when I can focus on what I’m doing, y’know?”

Maybe it was selfish, but Noctis wasn’t smiling at all, and it made the blonde faulter more.

“Well….are you going to tell me…?” Noctis started a bit strained, sighing when the blonde looked confused. “This career you apparently already got in the works?”

“Oh! Right,” He chuckled nervously. “Okay so, remember back when I played that horror game on livestream and got a lot of followers? So yeah, after that, I just kind of….kept at it? And it’s paid off! I do streams and post videos all the time playing games and people donate and….yeah! I tested it out for a bit and once I was making enough to actually pay bills and stuff I realized this was the lifestyle I wanted! Just last night I finally got to one hundred-thousand followers! Wild right?!”

Noctis was back to crossing his arms already, his gaze moving from his friend to stare at the half-eaten burger in front of him with disinterest now. Probably for the best…Ignis would be upset if he spoiled his appetite for dinner tonight.  
“…So you’re leaving uni….to pursue a career in gaming…?”

Prompto nodded excitedly, tapping away at his phone before shoving the screen at Noctis to show his EosTube page with all the videos he’s already uploaded and the view counts. Noctis had to admit….he was doing really well. But it didn’t help the bitter taste he had on his tongue over the matter. He couldn’t place why he was so upset. Jealousy…? No. He wasn’t envious. He just……

“So….yeah! I wanted to tell you first, before….y’know…I dumped the books and started up my career seriously. I….I hope you’re not too upset…?”

“Upset? I’m not upset.” Noctis lied, his expression straining to be muted but it was so easy to let his guard down near Prompto that saving face was a struggle suddenly.

“Dude…you legit look like you’re pissed.” The blonde frowned, a hand rubbing his arm in an ashamed gesture. “Are-”

“I’m not upset, _okay?_ ” There was more bite in his words then he realized and with the way Prompto flinched Noctis suddenly felt guilt heavy in his gut. The prince sighed and grabbed his school bag to shove onto his shoulder as he moved to get up.  
“I’m real happy for you, dude….I guess just keep in touch.”

“Noct?” Those blue eyes went wide watching his friend ditch him to leave, about to get up to follow but hesitating when the other didn’t stop. He sunk back in the booth to wallow instead, picking at his now cold fries.

 

**.**

**..**

**…**

 

The fork scrapped against the ceramic plate once more as the veggies were shoved around mindlessly. It was enough to have the adviser pinch his brows as he stared, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger.

“You seem out of sorts today, Noct. Are your studies difficult this semester?” He inquired, his accented tone even.

Another scrape, followed by a half hearted shrug. Noctis sat at the breakfast bar of his apartment, cheek lazily rested on his knuckles as he stared down at his meal with little interest. Of course, Ignis would provide a balanced dinner but Noctis couldn’t manage the stomach to even finish his fish. This is what probably worried Ignis the most.

“Something else on your mind then?” Ignis moved from staring at the other to continuing his cleaning of the kitchen. “It’s a Friday. Usually Prompto comes over to hang about, doesn’t he?”

Noctis just grunts, but his pinched brow gives enough away for Ignis to hum. “I see….did you two get in a fight?”

“Ugh, why are you grilling me?” Noctis sighed out, finally abandoning his fork to clink loudly on his plate as he sat back. “Yeah, I guess we got into a fight.”

Even though it wasn’t a fight at all, just Noctis being unable to process his emotions to comprehend why he was so upset over Prompto’s success. Ignis looked up at him, but his expression didn’t look either or way.

“You two are usually attached to the hip….I hope that things will be reconciled soon.” He gave, careful in his wording.

Noctis shrugged again but seemed more deflated. He didn’t want to talk about it and Ignis wouldn’t push. The conversation lulled into political topics and similar matters before trailing back to the subject of homework. By the time everything was settled Noctis felt effectively drained, ready to bathe and crawl into bed. Ignis made a point to stay attuned to the feel of the situation, drawing his bath and straightening his bed for rest. Noctis had already settled into the water with a sigh when he heard a knock on the door.

“I’ve made the bed up for sleep. Be certain to unplug the water once you’re finished. I’ll return come morning for breakfast.” Ignis spoke through the door, not wanting to walk in and intrude.

“Thanks, Specs. Later.” Noctis called out.

He listened out until he heard steps walk away and the click of a door shutting in the front room. The prince slumped into the water further until be was able to effectively blow bubbles. Today was just another whatever day until Prompto sprung the news. He should message him and apologize, maybe…but something was keeping him from doing so. Maybe it was the fact he didn’t have a good excuse for his reaction. Prompto deserved as much closure for a proper apology…but he had nothing.

Finishing his bath, the crown prince remembered to drain the water from the tub and pulled on a clean night shirt with boxers before making a route straight to bed, flopping down with great effort. This was a lot to file through and in truth, he didn’t have the spoons to deal. It didn’t take him long to pass out thanks to Ignis spraying some relaxing lavender sleep spray on his pillow, thoughts for now void of his best friend.

 

**.**

**..**

**…**

 

Weeks had gone by and Noctis continued going to school despite being alone now. Prompto must have withdrawn right away, which made him feel utterly isolated. He didn’t talk much to others at school unless there were forced group projects, but even then, nothing beat the friendship he had with Prompto. Despite how lazy they both were, it was nice to study together and bounce off one another’s notes and encourage one another to try harder on tests. Now he just didn’t care. In turn, his grades started to suffer, as did his home life. Noctis never messaged Prompto after the talk and the prince didn’t have the nerves to reply to any of the messages received by the blonde, so he hadn’t come over since. Noctis kept pushing away Ignis’ insistence on motivation, leaving the adviser at his wits end on dealing with his downward spiral of mood swings.

“If you’ve no intention of fixing this spat between you and Prompto,” Ignis started one night after placing a test Noctis failed in front of him, “Then I believe it’s time you move on instead of loitering in this stew of negativity. I’ll have to message your professors to seek a retake on this test…this score is unacceptable, Noctis.”

To have Ignis get to the point of scolding him was a sure-fire sign he was through with the pity party, but Noctis had already sailed the sinking ship this far and as the angsty young adult he was, he’d stubbornly see it to the bottom of the ocean given the chance.

The following morning started like any other.

Ignis waking him up multiple times, eating breakfast and dressing in work out clothes to go to morning training with Gladio. He didn’t have classes today until noon, so of course Gladio saw the opening in his schedule as a means to get him up early anyways. Ignis drove him over to the private gym and parked, walking in together to see the large shield was already doing his stretches.

“’Bout time.” He greeted gruffly.

“Apologies for our tardiness. Our prince took quite a while to awaken this morning, as it were.” Ignis replied smoothly despite his own strain of the mornings routine, seating himself on a bench with Noctis’ duffel bag.

Noctis sighed heavily, lazily starting on arm stretches.

“That so? You got a problem?” Gladio lowered the foot he had held up behind him to cross his arms, eyeing the prince who seemed flippant over the whole situation.  
“Hey. I’m talking to you.”

Noctis glared over at him. “ _Yeah?_ ”

Gladio looked peeved, Ignis to the side sighing deeply.

“His grades are slipping, and his manners have been put to the wayside as well. I believe it’s to do with his friendship with Prompto ending.” Ignis informed Gladio.

The large man scoffed. “That so…”

Noctis shot a look over at Ignis, both wounded that Ignis would share that suddenly and annoyed he was telling Gladio as if they were ganging up on him.  
“That’s no one’s business.” He said tightly.

“Wrong. It’s plenty our business. Especially when you’re letting it effect you like this. You got an issue? It’s time to fess up and work shit out.” Gladio said sternly, annoyed at the tone Noctis was using.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Noctis deflected, looking pent up.

Gladio withdrew his sword suddenly, glaring at the prince.  
“Then training today should be a breeze, right? Full focus? Let’s see it, princess.”

It was enough to have Noctis fall for the bait, summoning a short sword from his armiger and sprinting towards the shield with meaning. The fire in his eyes had Gladio pumped up, preparing for the onslaught of rage behind the hits. As they made contact, sparks flew for a moment in the block. Gladio knocked the prince back, but he came at him again just as fast. The shield was holding his own well, deflecting all the attacks, even when Noctis warp striked him a few times.

“That all you got?! Clear your head already!” Gladio growled out at him.

Noctis gave a shout, attacking harder. The blow was heavy but careless, leaving an opening to knock the prince to the floor with a well-aimed foot to his gut.

“ _Gladiolus_.” Ignis spoke firmly at the sidelines in warning, but he was ignored as Noctis got back up with vengeance burning in his deep blue eyes.

They clash once more and Gladio grinned smugly through the scrapping metal at him.  
“You say you don’t have anything to talk about, but your sloppy tactics say everything.”

Noctis glared at him, jumping back and warp striking him once more. Gladio easily dodged, his face disappointed as he tisked at the younger man who was already panting.  
“All this energy wasted on rage and this bullshit wall you’ve built up to save face. As if you think you’re actually hiding anything. All you’re being is a pain in the ass to everyone.”  
He moved back as Noctis shifted again, his weapon changing to daggers now as he tried to land a hit somewhere- anywhere.

“ _Shut up_! As if you’d understand how I feel!” Noctis snarled out, his resolve slipping in his attempt to show up the retainer.

“Oh yeah? You so certain of that, hot shot? ‘Cause you’re the only one who deals with problems around here.” Gladio growled, using his blade to block the hits, but even he was having some difficulty with the close combat and his large weapon.

“This is different!” Noctis shouted, jabbing at the shield and jumping back when the man attempted to knock him off his feet.

“I’m not seeing whatever unique picture you’re painting in your head, but I highly doubt it!” The shield huffed out, sizing Noctis up and holding out his sword again.

“I mean it…!” Noctis heaved, trying to find a weakness to approach but knowing he wasn’t in a good mind to strategize. He goes for it anyways, jumping to the side last moment to try and blindside him.

Gladio already saw it coming, swinging at him. Noctis barely dodged. “ _NOCTIS, FOCUS!!_ ”

“ _I CAN’T!_ ” He yelled back, staggering a bit before dropping his weapons to put his hands on his knees. He panted heavily, head bowed. “I can’t…”

“Noct…” Ignis was standing now, hovering unsure near the sidelines. Gladio approached the prince, sword resting on his shoulder.

“You ready to talk or what?” He was pretty worn from fending off Noctis, but more than willing to take him on again if it meant getting through his thick skull.

Noctis mumbled something, head still lowered. Gladio, annoyed, jabbed his sword into the ground.  
“Speak up!”

“I LOVE HIM! I’m in love with Prompto!” He shouted suddenly, voice cracking.

Silence fell over the gym, Gladio and Ignis sharing a short look.

The shield looked back at the prince, rubbing the back of his head.  
“Well….wasn’t expecting _that_.”

.

..

…

Things were a bit weird after that. Both Ignis and Gladio were more careful with Noctis in how they were viewing his situation, encouraging him in different ways. Ignis tried giving him advice and it was driving Noctis up the wall.

“I wish I never said anything…geez.” The prince sighed in exasperation as Ignis cleaned up around his apartment.

“I merely wish to help this process along. If you’ve come to the conclusion that you’re upset due to a developed infatuation-”

“It’s not just an infatuation.” Noctis jabbed at him with a glare, shifting back on the couch a bit as he focused on playing his video game to allow Ignis to move around him.

“...My apologies. You care deeply for Prompto then, yes?” Ignis spoke more carefully now, invested in opening more of Noctis’ feelings up.

“I….yeah. I guess so. He’s my best friend but…” Noctis trailed off, smashing some buttons into combos before watching his character fall in battle and giving an annoyed grunt as he dropped his controller in his lap. “I just like him a lot, okay?”

“Fair enough.” The adviser passed in front of him to get rid of the trash he’s collected, but he lingered there a moment to study Noctis. “When do you plan on telling him as much?”

Noctis seemed taken back by the notion, face darkening as he glanced away and mindlessly fussed with his bangs.  
“Tell him? I can’t tell him. He’d….I don’t know….there’s no way he’d feel the same. He’s always talking about girls he’s crushing on.” The prince fell silent for a moment, in thought, before looking a bit defeated. “I don’t want to ruin what we have because of my feelings.”

“What, pray tell, are you ruining, Noct? As it stands right now, you’ve yet to contact him. Aren’t you already ending the friendship in your continued silence?”

Noctis looked up at Ignis with a glint of stubbornness in his eyes, but the way he pressed his lips together was enough for Ignis to move along with a small smile to himself.  
Noctis knew Ignis was right, but he didn’t want to approach the subject without a smooth follow up. With ignis focused on things in the kitchen, the prince pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up messenger to Prompto’s chat. The blonde had sent just a few messages since their last talk before stopping completely a few days later. There’s been radio silence for three weeks now. The last message struck Noctis to his core.

_‘hey noctis…sorry for spamming you so much, i just. miss you. you’re probably crazy busy with school and prince things so…i won’t message anymore after this. good luck with everything and…sorry i messed this up.’_

He sets his jaw before typing up a few things.

_‘Hey, it’s Noct’_

Erases.

_‘What’s up, bud’_

Erases.

_‘We need to talk’_

Erases.

Noctis rubbed his head in frustration before cooling off a bit and trying to think with his feelings more.

_‘Hey, Prom. Sorry I haven’t said anything in a while. If you’re free, would you like to come over?’_

He closed his eyes and pressed send before he could regret it. Almost immediately he got a response, making Noctis’ eyes fly open to read.

_‘hey!! im totes free! im omw!!’_

Noctis grinned stupidly before receiving another message.

_‘ill bring pizza!!!’_

He could already hear Ignis getting the kitchen ready to cook.  
“Yo, Ignis. No dinner tonight, Prompto is bringing pizza.”

There was a silence then before Ignis spoke up, a smile clear in his voice.  
“Is that so? Then I’ll finish cleaning up and be on my way home then.”

“Thanks, Iggy.” Noctis messaged back a _‘Hell yeah’_ to Prompto before getting up and heading to his room, ignoring the way Ignis held that little smile on his face.

Why was Noctis so happy? He was the one who put strain on his and Prompto’s friendship. This wasn’t a date or anything; this was an apology. Gathering himself to chill out some on the butterflies, he straightened up his appearance a bit before moving back out to the living room to flop onto the couch, relaxing for now.  
An hour went by before waving at Ignis when he dismissed himself for the evening. He heard the door open and Ignis give a noise of surprise.

“Ah, Prompto. It’s been a while.”

Noctis shot up on the couch to look over, seeing Ignis move around Prompto who carried two boxes of pizza. Had he been standing there a while? Was he too nervous to knock?

“Hahah, yup! You on your way out…?” The freckled-face blonde asked the adviser.

“Indeed, I was. Have fun, you two.” Ignis looked back to wave at Noctis and hold the door for Prompto before shutting it behind him.

Noctis hadn’t moved from the couch, watching Prompto stand a little awkwardly in the entryway with the pizza before he finally looked up to meet the princes gaze.

“Well…come in.” Noctis finally said with a hint of humor, which must have been what Prompto was waiting for since he moved to join him right away with some relief.

He sat the pizzas on the coffee table, sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Noctis. The blonde looked trendy in his tight black joggers and a specially made streamer shirt he probably got for the job, accompanied with a sleeveless denim jacket with gamer patches scattered over it. It was an aesthetic that suited him, that was for sure. Prompto noticed Noctis staring and chuckled a little in a bashful way. Gods, Noctis missed that.

“Just some stuff I get sent from fans.” He told Noctis, rubbing a thumb over an enamel chocobo pin.

“Fans, huh? I bet you get a lot.” The prince remarked, earning a sheepish look from the other.

There was a small pause before they both tried to speak up, interrupting each other.

“Uh, go ahead…” Noctis started.

“No-no, after you.” Prompto insisted.

Noctis pressed his lips together before looking at the pizza boxes. He was getting nervous. Usually he’d dive right into something to get it over with but….now the butterflies were back.

“Pizza?” He asked tightly, and it seemed the distraction was a welcomed one to the blonde, both of them reaching for the box to open it to the cheesy goodness of the hot pie within.

They happily chowed down for now, not bringing up the obvious awkwardness and instead falling back into a familiar feel as if nothing happened before. Prompto talked about his new career and all the craziness that comes into the tech issues and editing stuff he has to do between actually gaming. Noctis droned on about his training and how classes were as boring as always. There were a few shared laughs and the tension relaxed, but no matter what Noctis did, having Prompto here after accepting his feelings about his friend had him realizing the signs were always there.

Seeing him laugh, the way his blue eyes twinkled when he spoke about what he loved doing, the way he wrinkled his nose when he grinned, the blush he got on his cheeks when he took a bite of pizza and sauce ran down his chin. All of these things were the foundation for him harboring these romantic feelings that he put aside in favor of chalking it up to just being best bros. But he wanted more.

“Noct?”

Noctis blinked, realizing he was staring, and cleared his throat awkwardly.  
“Yeah?”

“Thought I lost you there a moment…are you tired?”

Ever the best friend, looking out for him. He shook his head, feeling the butterflies return once more. He needed to tell him. He had to.

“No, I…I need to tell you something.” He said then, watching Prompto sit up straighter to give him full attention. His tone must have set the mood, Prompto looking a little nervous too.

“I…wanted to apologize. About before. When you told me you were leaving uni I was a total ass and didn’t give you the needed support on the decision.”

“Dude, there’s nothing to apologize for-”

“No, there is.” Noctis interrupted, eyes looking at Prompto seriously. It had the blonde close his mouth on whatever words lingered on his lips, compliant in listening.

Noctis staggered on what he was going to say, and his flustered state must have worried Prompto who looked at him with soft, concerned eyes.

“…I’ve thought a lot about why I was upset. In the end, it just comes down to me being selfish. I didn’t….want to be alone. I liked going to school because I liked hanging out with you in that kind of setting. It motivated me and…” He swallowed, looking away shyly from the touched expression Prompto was melting into.

“I don’t know….It’s more than just wanting to be with my best friend.” He continued, biting his lips a little then before lowering his head, fists clenched on the couch cushion.  
“It was the fact that….I liked you.”

There was a small silence but Noctis couldn’t bare to look up. He only did when he heard that soft and cheery voice speak up, Prompto’s face split in a happy smile.  
“I like you too, dude! You’re my best friend, so of course I understand. I’d be pretty bummed if you were the one to pull out and leave me all on my own, too.”

Noctis stared at him before huffing out a half-hearted laugh, dropping his gaze.  
“You’re not getting it.”

He could see the blonde fidget a bit. “Get what?”

“I _like_ you, Prompto. Not just as a friend….I’m in love with you.”

The silence that followed this time was heavy before he heard Prompto croak out a short laugh. Dark blue eyes dared to look up to see Prompto looking away, his face absolutely red.

“Wait…is this for real?” The blonde asked in disbelief, his whole demeanor shifting from happy to…shy?

“I mean it.” Noctis assured him, his tone surprisingly even for having just confessed he was gay for his best friend.

Prompto kept stealing glances at him but seemed to get redder with each gaze.  
“I don’t even know what to say. This is… _def_ not something I saw coming.”

Noctis rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah….I don’t expect you to like me back. But I felt you deserved to know why I was upset and…my feelings, I guess. It doesn’t excuse how much of an asshole I was, though. In the end I want to still be your friend and….I want to support you in whatever you want to do. If you’d let me.” He kept his gaze down, feeling a little uncertain about how Prompto will deal knowing Noctis felt this way about him.

“…Do you….really like me that much?” Prompto asked then, voice soft and careful.

The prince looked up at him again, nodding. “Yeah, I do.”

Watching the expression on Prompto’s face go from uncertain to a shy fluster had Noctis’ heart pounding. No way….

“I mean….maybe…if you wanted….” Prompto began, looking up finally only to see Noctis closing in.

The raven-haired boy pressed his lips to Prompto’s, muffling a surprised noise from the other. It was a little awkward at first, but after a moment  Prompto pressed back, the heat of his cheeks a welcomed feeling when Noctis lifted his hand to cup his face. He pulled back after a moment to look at his friend and lick his lips a bit, the faint taste of pizza still there. Prompto opened his baby blues in a flutter and sighed out in such a content way it had Noctis smirking.

“Want to go out with me?” Noctis asked then, watching a flicker of realization cross Prompto’s eyes.

“You mean… _be boyfriends?_ ”

“Duh.” The prince grinned, stroking his thumb over Prompto’s rosy cheeks.

Prompto gave a breathy chuckle, raising his hand to lay over Noctis’.  
“Hell yeah.”

 

**.**

**..**

**…**

 

“Hey there, Chocobros! This week we have a special guest joining us for this play through. Some of you may know him as _ThePrinceOfFishing_ online!”

Prompto started his gaming stream, the chatroom filling quickly with fans as they received the new guest excitedly. The stream screen had Prompto’s webcam showing him dancing around while in the other corner was a picture of a fish wearing a crown. It lit up as the guest spoke.

“Heyas.”

“Today we’ll be playing a multi-player horror game since that won on the poll I set up earlier. Hope you guys are ready to see me freak out.” The blonde set up the screen to show the game they’d be playing, and the chat erupted excitedly.

It had been a month since Noctis confessed to Prompto and they started dating. Since then, Noctis focused more in school and made an effort to visit Prompto everyday if he could. He’d usually watch him stream or edit, but when there was free time they’d go out to hang or get food together. It took some time for Prompto to tempt Noctis into joining him on a stream, but he eventually gave in so long as he never had to show his face for safety reasons. It was nice getting to game with him again and be a part of something Prompto loved. Getting to see how popular Prompto is was a nice change of pace for the Prince who usually got all the attention when in public with the blonde.

Their relationship at first was a little awkward as they balanced out being bros and shifting into new territory but experiencing those new things together had been great so far and both of them were really happy with where things were going. No matter where Noctis’ future took him, he wanted to do even more with Prompto at his side, and it seemed his retainers and even his father was supportive of his choices since he approached it all very confidently.

“Ready, player two?” Prompto asked then, his cheery voice wavering with the impending doom of the jump scares ahead.

Noctis smiled, huffing a laugh into his mic.  
“Ever at your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and all the love and comments! It truly motivates me to keep writing more.  
> I appreciate you all! u///u


End file.
